Ask Crazy Hand
by RayGallade and Luigicario
Summary: Luigicario's second fic. The title is self evident. Read the first chapter for details. No yaoi or yuri. Voting for secondary host finished. That is all.
1. Chapter begining

_He's the biggest (sometimes second biggest) idiot in the Smash Mansion, the craziest person there, and would join Tabuu for a cookie. It's time for…_

**Ask Crazy Hand*!**

*No yaoi or yuri, or anything similar.

Here's how it works, just send in your questions (and we accept dares) in review form and they get performed in the next chapter. Review now!

"Pizza time!"

Be quiet Crazy. Besides, it's 7:30 a.m. which is way too early for pizza.

Also, if you support interactive fics like this (and if you don't, then why are you here?), go to Ra the Author's forums, and sign the petition. Guest stars come from time to time. The hosts are my OC Therod and myself. I have ultimate power as the author! Send in reviews with a poll for who the secondary host is.

Your options:

Tabuu

Master Hand

Mario

Pikachu

Mewtwo

Lucario

Mewtwo _and _Lucario (uh-oh)

Galleom

Mr. Game & Watch

Sonic

For the purpose of this fic, both the hands are male.

Goodbye.

"I WANT MY PIZZA!"

Goodbye to you as well. *Author (Luigicario) vanishes from the world of fanfiction*


	2. Chapter 1

_Here it is, Chapter 1! Remember to review!_

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

There is a room with plenty of space, a desk, a laptop, a paper weight, a door, several torture devices, and a pizza parlor hotline. The door opens, and two people walk in, followed by a giant floating hand.

"You _do_ know that our chapter title makes no sense." Therod said to Luigicario as they entered.

"Who car-" LuigiC started.

"WHERE'S MY PIZZA?!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"So how do we get him to sit down?" Therod ask LuigiC, who was already ahead of him.

"'Crazy sat down.' There." LuigiC said as he finished typing on a computer. Then Crazy Hand flew up and sat on the ceiling. "'…on a chair.'" A chair flew up to Crazy. "'…on the ground.'" Crazy finally sat on a chair on the ground.

"Aww. Let's do that again!" Crazy Hand said.

"Well, I've got three letters. The first one is from Zeni S. Master:" LuigiC told the group.

_hm…this sounds cool_

_Crazy- what made you…well crazy?_

_that's all i got_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll, IwasjumpingupanddownandsawanamazingtrophyinastorethatwasforcrazypeopleandwanteditsoIbecamecrazy." Crazy Hand babbled.

"Short version, please." LuigiC ordered Crazy.

"I have un TROPHY DE CRAZY!" Crazy shouted.

"I doubt that's the real reason. Maybe if Master Hand comes in we should ask _him_." LuigiC wondered.

"Next letter is from Liv-the-WaddleDee:" Therod said while taking out another letter.

_Master Hand!_

_Hey Crazy Hand,_

_When did you become crazy?_

_How do you eat if you're just a hand?_

_Liv: Are you my friend? Cuz I think you're awesome._

"One vote for Master Hand." LuigiC stated.

"Duh." Crazy told LuigiC before looking at the letter. "I have been crazy from 8 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 13 hours, 23 minutes, 7 seconds, 78 miliseconds, and 5 nanoseconds after my birth, the same time I got da TROPHY!" Crazy said.

"Very exact Crazy." Therod stated.

"And I eat by secret hand powers." Crazy said while reading the rest of the letter. "AWESOMES!"

"Oooooooooooookaaaaayyyyy…" Therod said reaching for the last letter.

"MINE!" Crazy Hand said flying to the letter and breaking everything within a 2-meter radius of his thumb. "From othros. It says:"

_Mewtwo and Lucario as secondary hosts because I like them! Master Hand will probably win anyway, but just in case!_

"Vote taken. If they come, let's hope they don't try to kill each other…" Luigicario said, just before an Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball crashed through the wall. "Let's hope they don't try to kill **us**!" Luigicario said as he and Therod ran away from the room.

"PARTY TIME!" Crazy Hand said as he snapped his fingers and made a rotating disco light and an Mp3 player appear. Then he started moving strangely as if dancing before he disappeared.

After Crazy Hand was gone, RayGallade sent this message, "Review and go ahead and ask/dare the hosts. We'll bring the secondary hosts in once we have enough votes, so VOTE NOW!"


	3. Chapter 2

_We return with Ask Crazy Hand, the not-quite popular ask fic in which you ask Crazy Hand any question that you want. He does dares too. And feel free to do so to our hosts as well. We now begin this presentation._

Therod and Crazy Hand were waiting in the room, and looking at all the equipment.

"Imagine the dares people could do if they knew that we have every kind of torture device known to handkind." Therod said to himself.

"Exercise!" Crazy said as he flew to one device, which made his glove make crackling noises.

"Sorry I'm late. The post office was closed." Luigicario said as he walked in holding two letters.

"Only two pieces of fan mail!?!" Crazy Hand exclaimed before falling on the ground and flailing about.

"It's not the end of the world." Luigicario said, bored with Crazy Hand's, well, craziness.

"Oh goody!" Crazy said as he flew up and pulled a pizza out of his glove.

"What else do you have in there?" Therod asked Crazy, while Luigicario was obviously impatient.

"Let's just get to the letters." LuigiC said to the group.

"Okey-dokey!" Crazy said as he grabbed the first letter. "From RaDiCaLmE:"

_Do you drink and or smoke, Crazy Hand? Abuse animals much? What's your favorite cartoon? lol XD_

"Nose! But I smoke when I become a rocket!" Crazy said, before flying around with a flame behind his glove. "And smoking would give me glove cancer. But I do enjoy beating up my servant animals."

"He means the animal smashers." Luigicario explained.

"My favorite cartoon is the one where there are people who always fly off in every episode. Those team Rock people are da smartest!" Crazy said quite stupidly.

"That would be Pokémon, and it's Team _Rocket_, not Rock, plus they are the biggest idiots to ever walk the World of Pokémon." Therod explained.

"Well, their stupidity does make the show worth watching…" Luigicario said.

"Well, next is a letter from EM101:

_Hmm...yet another one of these ask fics!Ive noticed the er... "trend"these fics ,at least its only one more simple.  
Crazy:Who was your mom?Are you and Master hand brothers?DO YOU LIKEZ TEH PIEZ ANDZ BAKONZ?CUZ IF YOU DONT YOU WILL DIE!  
(Takes out bloody knife.)IEZ TAH MEN ITH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Well,all Ive !EM101 Outta teleport beta!(spins around and disapears to who knows where._

"Sophie Hand is mah mommy!" Crazy Hand said, which shocked Luigicario.

"Sophie is derived from the Greek word for wisdom, meaning craziness came from wisdom. An interesting theory." LuigiC said, mostly to himself.

"WE IZ DA TWINZ!" Crazy shouted out.

"Guess who the more sane twin is." Therod said sarcastically.

"I like teh bakonz piez!" Crazy said, mimicking the letter.

"Not in this author's dimension!" LuigiC said when he noticed EM101 teleporting. He quickly typed something on the computer just before EM101 vanished.

"Where did you send him?" Therod asked, knowing what Luigicario did.

"He is now at Final Destination, where Meta Knight, Lucario, Snake, and Fox are fighting. And Crazy Hand, you may go there too." Luigicario explained.

"AWESOMES!" Crazy said before vanishing.

"Well, we're done here. Remember to send in Crazy's "fan mail." AND GIVE US SOMETHING TO DO!" Therod said, getting angry at Crazy for stealing the spotlight.

"Also remember to vote for the secondary host!" Luigicario said before the room darkened.

_He's right; the vote is still going on. Check the first chapter for the candidates._


	4. Chapter 3

_Another chapter in Ask Crazy Hand, and a few more reviews. Now we still need votes for secondary host. The voting will be over chapter 7 (that means 5 chapters without a secondary host). So read and review._

Luigicario was sitting in the room, waiting for the other two. He was also on the computer.

"Let's see… …4 letters, 3 votes, and…" he trailed off after seeing something on the screen.

"CRAZY HAND GET OUT OF THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!" Luigicario yelled, and Crazy hand flew out from the computer.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww…" the mad hand whined as he emerged.

"Now where's Th-" Luigicario started, before almost-said person walked in with some papers.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll go ahead and read the first letter," Therod began, "from Mr-Paper-Luigi-66:"

_Can u FIRE YA LAZOR  
Will you demonstrate on Master Hand  
Why are you so awesome?  
Who is the best to torture  
Will you torture said person  
G00DBYZCRZYHANDIWILMIZZUTILLTEHNEXTCHAPTERWA!_

"Yep! Bzzzzzzzzap!" Crazy said as he fired a beam from his finger that went straight through the wall, causing it to crumble. "I iz awsomes cuz I haz da TROPHY DE CRAZY! I say torture dat Luigi guy!" Crazy said, getting Luigicario mad.

"Oh yeah? Torture YOU!" LuigiC shouted at Crazy Hand, making him fly into a torture device. "Now YOU get tortured!" he said, and the device activated, "I never get tortured in my dimension!"

"Well, our next letter is from fireforblack:" Therod said, pulling out a letter.

_o.O how do you survive that with Crazy? x.x I can't understand that_

my vote... I vote for sonic (I like it when he dies)

crazy; where is your mother? Call her o.o and destroy her  
everybody behind SOnic; torture sonic until he's death..

I HAVE COOKIES (with chocolate)

*steals Meta Knight*

*drops Atomic Bomb* I have something with that o.o  
Have fun xD *Group Hug*

"Vote for Sonic." LuigiC said, pushing a few buttons on the computer.

"She flew into a tree and died." Crazy stated.

"So much for her being named 'wisdom.'" Therod said to LuigiC.

"Sonic isn't here, but…" Luigicario said, before snapping his fingers and making Sonic appear in the room.

"Where am I?" the hedgehog asked before everyone in the room grabbed him and pulled him to the torture devices.

"Our client wants you dead," Therod explained before everyone attached bizarre devices to him.

"Hey! I'm outta here!" Sonic said as he started trying to run.

"Won't work, Sonic. There are physical restrainers on you so that you can't run faster than 7 inches per day. NOW DIE!" Luigicario stated.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears (or in Crazy's case, lie down on the ground and flail about).

"Maybe we should have put the restrainers on his mouth…" Therod said, causing Luigicario to nod.

"The restrainers disappear when you die and re-spawn at the last lamppost you touched," Luigicario explained.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! PIE! PIE!" Crazy Hand yelled at Sonic, before crushing him beneath torture equipment.

"NOOOO-" Sonic started before he was cut off with a "poof!" sound.

"Okay, he died," Luigicario stated.

"COOKIEZ!" Crazy Hand yelled, going straight to the cookies.

"No you don't! Palate swap Meta Knights, assemble!" LuigiC said, and the alternate colors of Meta Knight came in front of him. "Go rescue Meta Knight!"

At this, all the Meta Knights said, "VICTORY IS OUR DESTINY!" before vanishing.

"No atomic bombs aloud," Luigicario said before snapping his fingers and making the bomb disappear.

"Where did you send it?" Therod asked.

"It is attached to EM101 as a cell phone," Luigicario explained.

"GROUP HUGGIES!" Crazy Hand exclaimed before tackling fireforblack.

"Well, next is a letter from EM101:" Luigicario said.

_Meta Knight:134% 1 stock Lucario:99% 1 stock Snake:123% 1 stock Fox:114% 1 stock CH:500% health EM101:0% 5 stock (Blasts rocket launcher,meanwhile CH kill the ones who are still left)  
WINNERS:EM101,Crazy Hand  
PWNED! Well, anyway, thought that would kill me? Nevah in a million years!(If I lived that long.) Now to the erm...(takes a list, and starts reading it)dares!  
Dares:  
1:Here,have this bloody knife I used in chapter crazy.(No pun intended.)I always wanted to say that!  
2:Go without sugar for an entire week.  
3:Steal all of the hats from the smashers.  
Truths:  
1:Why weren't you in Super smash bros. 64?  
2:How come you don't usually appear in SSBB?(You have to win hard+ under 9 mins with no continues to fight him.)  
3:If you were in charge of Smash bros. instead of your brother,what would you do?  
Oh yeah,I voteth,Mewtwo and Lucario!  
Well, all I !_

"Well that wasn't to kill you, just to test your power. And now you must survive in Cruel Brawl for 24 hours, against mindless killing machines and with an atomic bomb stuck to you (and it is impossible to get off)," Luigicario said, eager to get rid of him.

"I WILL KILL DA PEOPLES!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"As long as you don't kill us," Therod said.

"NO SHUGGA? NO SHUGGA?!" Crazy asked, horrified at what that would mean.

"You don't need it anyways, Crazy," Therod said to the hand.

"I'd bee white black!" Crazy Hand said before vanishing.

"He means 'I'll be right back,'" Luigicario explained, just before Crazy Hand reappeared with all the following items on the back of his hand:

Mario's hat.

Luigi's hat.

Peach's crown.

Bowser's hair (Therod: I _knew_ it was a wig!).

Pikachu and Jigglypuff's alternate hats.

Olimar's helmet.

Wario's hat.

Pokémon Trainer's hat.

Marth's tiara (it was his sister's)

Ike's headband.

R.O.B.'s light.

Pit's head-thing.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf's headgear.

King Dedede's hat.

Wario's biker hat.

Link's hat.

Toon Link's hat.

Zelda's (as Sheik) hat-like thing.

Diddy Kong's hat.

Snake's headband.

Captain Falcon's helmet.

The Ice Climbers' hoods.

Every Kirby hat.

Samus' helmet.

"Wow," Therod said, amazed at the tower of hats.

"That is a lot more than I expected…" Luigicario said, noticing the assortment of non-hats, like Bowser's hair and R.O.B.'s light.

"The reason was that I was having the ultimate pizza party over in Italy, and didn't want ta be in da World of Trophies," Crazy said, giving a straightforward answer.

"And the second question… ?" Luigicario said to remind Crazy that there was more to do.

"Mean peoples kept beating up mah brutha. He told me tah come aid him when he need meh," Crazy said.

"Does he seem much more straightforward?" Therod asked.

"I think it's the hats…" LuigiC replied.

"I would," Crazy began before doing a flip, tossing all the hats of him, "THROW DA ULTIMAGA PARTY OF DA MEGA PIZZAS AND DA ROOTS AND BEER!" Crazy finished.

"Scratch that. It _was _the hats," LuigiC said, noticing the shift.

"I didn't even understand him…" Therod said, unable to make sense of the madhand.

"I think it was something like 'throw a huge party and eat pizza and drink root beer.'" Luigicario said, he himself having a hard time understanding.

"More for Mewtwo and Lucario," Therod said, reading the vote.

"Seeya indeed…" Luigicario said, remembering what he did.

"Well, we're almost through. Next is from golfer:" Therod said, taking the final letter.

_I vote Mario. And for Crazy Hand: Who's more powerful, you or Master Hand? And which smasher do you like the most and hate the most?_

"One for Mario," Therod said.

"MEESA IS BETTAH!" Crazy Hand said.

"And the last bit so that we can get out of here?" Luigicario asked, getting very impatient with all the waits.

"Pika-stew is da best! Olive-ar is da worst!" Crazy yelled out.

"Pika_**chu**_ and _**Olim**_ar!" Luigicario corrected.

"Well, now we're done. FREEDOM!!" Therod yelled as he ran out and escaped the room.

"Well, I guess we are done. Farewell!" LuigiC said as he vanished.

"Hey! What's a dis thing?" Crazy said as he saw the computer. This is what was on the screen:

_**Secondary Host Poll**_

**1****st****: Mewtwo & Lucario: 2**

**2****nd****: Master Hand: 1**

**2****nd****: Sonic: 1**

**2****nd****: Mario: 1**

"Hmmmmmm… COOL!!!" Crazy Hand said before vanishing.


	5. Chapter 4

_I am updating again, so get ready to review with all your crazy questions. Don't be shy, and review._

Luigicario walked into the questioning room holding a bag of mail.

"Okay peoples. We're going to start on time for once!" he said as he entered.

"Bad news, LuigiC, Crazy deleted our records from the poll," Therod said, typing on the computer.

"Is this true?!" Luigicario asked the hand, who was playing with a ball of yarn.

"YIPIDEE!" the hand said, causing Luigicario to smack his head.

"Now I need to dig through the recycling? That hand annoys me! From now on, nobody can say his name!" Luigicario said, obviously annoyed at the hand.

"Of course I can say (N/A)!" Therod protested, before realizing the use of author powers.

"PARTY!" (N/A) said randomly.

"Well, how about (N/A) and I do the letters while you look for the other votes?" Therod suggested.

"Okay. Where did you recycle them?" Luigicario asked Therod.

"I always left the room first, so…" Therod said, realizing who recycled them

"(N/A)!" Luigicario yelled, causing the hand to cringe in fear.

"I threw dem in da ceellar!" the hand exclaimed in terror, actually knowing that anyone who made it so that "(N/A)" was said over his name was a threat to his hand powers.

"I'll be back after the 2nd letter! And Therod, you have author powers as of right now!" Luigicario said as he left.

"Okay! First is from fireforblack:" Therod said.

_NO! META KNIGHT IS MINE *bites*_

Thank you to let sonic die :D

Crazy; I'm sorry for your mother... and your father?  
Luigicario; an Atomic bomb send as a cell phone? I have to remember that, that's good idea ;o  
Capt. Falcon; how much trained you your muscles? o.o

*gives crazy sugar*  
anyone cookies?

*group hug* don't tackle me again x.x

"NO! Meta Knight is _mine_! Rabid clones of fireforblack, bite him!" Therod said, using his new author powers to make 5 clones of fireforblack dangle from him by biting his arms. "If you want one, just write it into something. I'll bring that guy in now!" he said, making Capt. Falcon appear.

"Where's (N/A)? He stole m-" Captain Falcon began, before a piece of paper was shoved into his face. "10 years," he said, before vanishing.

"I won't be bringing people in very often, so try to keep it to our hosts and victim," Therod stated.

"VICTIM! SHUGGA! COOKIES!" (N/A) shouted, zooming around the room.

"Group hug," Therod said, making it so that fireforblack hugged a very angry Wolf. "Nobody's going to tackle you…"

"Next is da Mr-Paper-Luigi-66:" (N/A) said.

"Okay, I'm fixing that! I'm tired of hearing '(N/A)' instead of (N/A)!" Therod said, then noticing what happened.

"Your powers are tiny compared to mine!" Luigicario said from the cellar.

"Eet Says:" (N/A) said before reading the letter.

_thank you for doing wat i asked crazy hand YOU IS THE GREETEZT IN TEH HOLE UNIVERSPOPSICLE_

"I LUV DA POPSICLES!" (N/A) said, just as Luigicario came up with some old letters.

"Found them. The next letter is from Skeletox:" LuigiC said, taking a letter from the table.

_Hm... Master hand I think. Wait, won't Olive-ar die without that helmet? O_O_

I know you hate him, but... GIVE IT BACK!

On a calmer note, Who is The twins' father? And canHE make a guest appearance?

Anyway, the show looks good, I can't wait for the next installment. *Throws bone at CH*

"Yays for bruddah! And heesa got da speecial breeth masker on," (N/A) said, sounding stupid despite saying something smart. "Our faddah disappeared when dey built Nintendo 64. BONERANG!" (N/A) shouted as he tossed the bone at Skeletox.

"Well, next is from EM101:" Therod said, taking a letter from the table.

_IM BACK!_

Not even the crickets?(anime tears)  
A few minutes later...  
(stops crying)Oh well...hey!Wuzzat? Cool! a free iphone!Let's check the apps...Hm...What's this one?'Atomic Bomb' Info...  
'Blow up any place you choose!When this app is chosen the phone automatically turns into an atomic bomb you can throw!'  
...Cool!I have a free bomb in my pocket ready to be used any time!Thanks!Anyway,onto teh D's 'n' Q's!  
Dares:  
1:If sugar is sent to you in any way,you must either let LuigiC/Therod eat it(if they want it anyway)or burn it into ashes.  
2:Mix up all the hats you had in chapter 3 and give them sure Bowser doesn't get his wig back!  
3:Hit Reggie (President of NOA)on the head because he didn't put earthbound on the VC.  
Questions:  
1:Are you able to cry?If so,how do you do it.  
2:Are you addicted to sugar?  
3:Have some of this bacon.  
4:Show us what you have in your glove.  
5:Remember the party you wanted in chapter 3? Well,now you can have it!( Gives crazy all the pizza and roots and beer and root beer he could possibly eat and drink.)And the best part? The party hats!  
Well,have fun!Oh yeah, and before I forget again...Psi teleport Beta!

"I'll send you another one with the following apps:  
Pie in the Face  
Electric Current  
Steam Bath  
Ice Ray  
A Spell that Makes You a Toad  
Atomic Bomb

"And they must activate in that order," Luigicario stated.

"BURN DA SUGGA! Here's da list of hats:" (N/A) said, giving Therod a list that said this:

+Mario: Ike's headband  
+Luigi: R.O.B.'s light  
+Bowser: Marth's tiara  
+Peach: Pit's head-thing  
+Pikachu and Jigglypuff: the Kirby hats  
+Olimar: Bowser's hair  
+Wario: Peach's crown  
+Pokemon Trainer: Olimar's helmet  
+Marth: Fox's headgear  
+Ike: Luigi's hat  
+R.O.B.: Mario' hat  
+Pit: Pokemon Trainer's hat  
+Fox: Wario's biker hat  
+Falco: King Dedede's hat  
+Wolf: Toon Link's hat  
+King Dedede: Sheik's hat thing  
+Link: Falco's headgear  
+Toon Link: Both Ice Climbers' hoods  
+Diddy Kong: Capt. Falcon's Helmet  
+Sheik: Link's hat  
+Snake: Wolf's headgear  
+Capt. Falcon: Snake's headband  
+Samus: Diddy Kong's hat  
+Ice Climbers: Samus' helmet and a copy of it  
+Kirby: Pikachu and Jigglypuff's alternate hats

"Already did! Heesa enraged meh! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (N/A) said and cried, causing a blast of water to come from his fingertips. "YAH! YUM!" the hand said before flipping around to reveal a huge mansion. "No tellah Mastah Ham I stole mah mansion! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! PARTY TIME, SMASHAHS!" (N/A) said, finishing by launching 66 fireworks from the mansion in his glove.

"I am going to make sure that you don't cause trouble, so here's a GPS ring," LuigiC said as he tossed a ring, snapped his fingers, and watched the ring disappear.

"He sent us a package as well:" Therod said, grabbing a box.

_Yeah...Sorry about post at least I can show you what happened in the cruel brawl with a video!_

Made by EM101 Productions!Note:This movie will be told in you and please enjoy this movie.  
(The screen shows EM101 playing with an app on his newly nicknamed ibomb.)"Hey,you just said it can't be taken ,It's still attached to me when I'm holding it.  
(Suddenly,LuigiC's author power's finally activate and send him to cruel brawl.)  
"...Where the hell am I? Oh wait a minute..."Said E.M. as he replayed the chapter's contents in his head."Oh... said as the enemies started quickly blasted his rocket launcher that he always keeps in his enemies flew to the other side,but weren't ,he thought of an quickly ran off the stage and did the cheap understage ,one of the enemies had jumped off with him.'Idiots.'He thought to himself.  
About 23 hours later...  
E.M. was quickly used the last thing that saved a-bomb app.  
(A giant explosion is left besides the top suddenly says,NEW RECORD FOR:24/7 BRAWL!Meanwhile, E.M. respawns back at his reviewing cave)That...was...AWESOME!  
(The movie ends.)

Well,didja like that?Cool right?Well,for real this time...Psi teleport Beta!

"Nice," Luigicario said, "next time you don't get a bomb."

"But you already gave him one," Therod pointed out.

"Next iz da Rauthor!" (N/A) shouted, causing Luigicario to turn around.

"Really? I get to read that!" he said as he grabbed Ra the Author's letter and read it.

_YES! Crazeh hand, who would win between you, or my SOLDIER OC Zax?_

Zax-WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?!?

Zack-Sucker.

Anyways, shall we move on gentlemen? Luigicario, why are you called Luigigcario? And is Luigi coming here? I VOTE FOR HIM!

Zack-I vote for Pokemon Trainer. Or otherwise known as Red.

Zax-I vote for Sonic, because he's cool. Therod, I dare you to torture both Luigicario and Crazy Hand to your heart's content. Obelisk and I are coming down, and do not worry, Obelisk also has author powers to make this dare go through.

I would go, but I'm needed at my mansion. I should get back to searching for her...Later! And if you need the Interview Room, its open currently.

"I JUS SNIP FINGER TO BLOW YOUZ UP!" (N/A) said, doing so.

"It sounds good, and I needed something to call myself when I first wanted to review your ask fics. The name stuck," Luigicario explained.

"Sonic is the only one of those who was available for voting, so Ra and Zack, you can vote again if you want. And thanks for letting me torture the others. Author powers, make me a sledge hammer!" Therod said, making a sledge hammer appear in his hands. "DIE!!" he shouted, pounding the two others.

"STOP!" LuigiC yelled as he was being pounded, making the sledge hammer become squeaky.

"ANVIL!" Therod shouted, making a block of steel appear above (N/A).

"GO! GO! GO!" (N/A) said as he got squashed.

"RAY AND LUKE! " Therod shouted out.

"What?" Luigicario asked. His brother's OC's two best Pokemon appeared and started attacking him. "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"Fine!" Therod said. "Retun to your master, get your minds back, and don't remember this."

"Thank you!" Luigicario said.

"FLAMER AND INFERNO!" Therod shouted out, causing his Blaziken and Infernape to use Blaze Kick and Flare Blitz.

"CRISPY!" a black (N/A) said as he popped up.

"That's it! I'm taking the '(N/A)' away!" Luigicario said, not in the mood for much after being burned.

"Aww!" Crazy whined.

"Well, goodbye!" Therod said, vanishing with author powers.

"So long!" Luigicario said, doing the same thing.

"I gotta go to da party!" Crazy said before flying out through a hole in the wall.

_Voting is still on, so VOTE NOW! Also, if you like this fic, the visit Ra's profile._


	6. Chapter 5

_Due to an unfortunately small amount of reviews, we will be doing a short chapter this time. So please remember to review!_

"Well, I think we should begin," Luigicario stated.

"But we only have one letter!" Therod complained.

"NOOOOO! WHERE ARE MY FANS?" Crazy Hand screamed.

"Not here," was Luigicario's response.

"Well, let's begin with our letter from Liv-the-Waddle:" Therod said, beginning to read the letter.

_I vote Master Hand again!1!1!1!1!  
Hey CraZy, Is your dad Dr. Octagonapus?  
and I actually have a question for RED:  
So... are you really ten? Ya don't sound like it. Technically, you're 21. So you're the closest in age to SAMUS!  
Samus: Where is this going...??  
Me: What? You're single. He also likes Pokemon. Connection much?_

"Sorry, but you can't double vote," Luigicario stated.

"I dunno! I wuz havin da party, so I nevah saw him," Crazy stated.

"Crazy, you sound sick and I know that you aren't," LuigiC stated, causing Crazy to boo him. "And we no stop accepting questions for people who aren't here."

"Well, now we can l-" Therod started, before a letter appeared in the room.

"A letter from RayGallade, our editor," Luigicario stated before reading it.

_Hi there, it's me, the editor._

Crazy: How about you tell us who your favorite smasher is. Fly in here. *opens furnece*

Luigicario: Take this. *traps him in room* Now this. *removes author powers and gives them to Crazy, while forcing LuigiC. to listen to elevator music*

Therod: Have some pizza. Jump into Crazy's glove.

Good bye.

"I ALREADY SAID! PIKA-STEW!" Crazy hollered at the paper. "Oh yeah! Criiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssspyyyyyyy!" the insane hand yelled while flying into the furnace.

"I'd rather not! But I will activate the objects on you," Luigicario said, activating the objects. "Keep in mind that I am the author, not a gullible OC."

"Yum! And I leave by going to Crazy's party. BYE!" Therod said as he hopped into the glove and arrived at the mansion after grabbing the pizza.

"Wait for me!" Luigicario said, jumping into the glove.

"…" Crazy said.

Then he decided.

"PARTYYYYYYY…!" the hand said, somehow going into his glove after the other two.


	7. Chapter 6

_Only a few reviews this time, but we introduce our secondary hosts: Mewtwo and Lucario._

Therod, Luigicario, and Crazy Hand were waiting patiently in the room.

"Can't we start now?" Therod complained.

"No. We need to wait for Mewtwo and Lucario," Luigicario explained.

"So we can die?" Therod asked.

"Well that's who came out ahead in the vote," LuigiC stated.

"Let's party!" Crazy Hand said.

"Go ahead," LuigiC said, just a second before Lucario crashed through the wall. "Oh wait, they're here."

"Awww…" Crazy said.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't replace me!" Mewtwo said to Lucario.

"Well maybe next time whoever chose me instead of you should choose both of us," Lucario said while standing up.

"Hey you two! We have letters! First is from golfer," Therod said, grabbing a letter.

_Crazy Hand, are you afraid of your own special place?  
Anybody, would Crazy Hand really join Tabuu for a cookie after what he did to Master Hand?  
Any smasher who's there, I don't care, are you confident that in a 1 on 1 brawl, you could beat Crazy Hand?_

To help out with your lack of reviews, I'll put this story on my favorites.

"No! It just hurts to go there!" Crazy explained.

"Well, seeing as Master Hand was being controlled, Tabuu would probably not do the same to Crazy if he joined of his own will. But if he did join, we have back-up," Luigicario explained as a giant cookie lowered into the room.

"YES," Mewtwo and Lucario said at the same time.

"Well, next is from EM101," Luigicario stated.

_.Ribbit ribbit. You can see a small frog jumping around on a also see some words on the screen. It says:  
Well.I'm a frog.A well at least I I'm working on an antidote right I still have the phone!Now to the dares 'n' stuff._

1:Therod,you must go to Crazy Hand's "special place."  
2:So...How's the life with no sugar working for you?  
3:LuigiC,here's a chocolate-chip cookie for making such groundbreaking torture technology.:D  
Well,That's all I 't think of much right now...D:  
Seeya!Can't use Psi teleport either...(Hops away)  
The frog quickly pushes the mouse,clicks the submit feedback/review button,and then hops away.

"Hey frog!" Crazy said, noticing the frog.

"I'd like to help you, but my powers change in different dimensions. I unfortunately can't help you here," LuigiC explained.

"The same is true for me," Therod said.

"No for me!" Crazy said.

"Fine! Author Teleport!" Therod said before vanishing and then reappearing.

"Cruel and unusual!" Crazy moaned.

"Yum!" Luigicario said, eating up the cookie.

"Boring…" Mewtwo stated.

"Next is RayGallade," Luigicario stated.

_It's a me, the editor._

Crazy: At the end of the chapter, fly as high up as you can.

Luigicario: A gift, and don't move. *Sends an anvil onto his head*

Therod: Have some fun with this. *Therod gets a personal jet* Follow Crazy Hand's flight and broadcast it live.

Good bye.

"Okay!" Crazy said.

"No thanks," LuigiC said, stepping out of the way as an anvil hit the ground where he had been.

"Alright!" Therod said, eager to fly.

"Next is from RedRampardos," Lucario said, looking at the letters.

_This sounds good. I vote Mewtwo & Lucario._

Luigicario - What's your best character? FIGHT MY GIGA BOWSER!

Therod - Will you eat pickles?

Crazy Hand - Fly into DEH PICKLE JAR!

"Meta Knight," LuigiC said before Giga Bowser appeared. "Great…"

"Um… yeah?" Therod said.

"Yay!" Crazy said as he flew into a pickle jar. "Uh, I is stuck…"

"Well, Crazy you need to fly up now," Therod said.

"Go on you two," Luigicario said, as everyone else left. Then he made a television appear.

"_Hi Fly! A high flying pursuit of a left hand in a pickle jar!_" the T.V. said, showing the words at the same time.

"_This is HighRod1733 in pursuit of the flying pickle jar. Approaching target,_" Therod said from the T.V. program.

"Well, he did do what he was supposed to…" LuigiC said, ending the chapter.

_Mewtwo and Lucario won the voting by one vote. They shall stay for the rest of the fic, so, ask them questions. Next chapter is our first guest host: Master Hand!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I have returned from vacation. AND ONLY 2 REVIEWS?! Oh well._

Therod, Crazy Hand, Master Hand, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Luigicario all stood outside a Mansion.

"So this is the place?" Therod asked.

"Yep! The mail is inside," Luigicario explained, before muttering "or it would be…"

"Awesomes!" Crazy shouted out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go inside," Master Hand said.

"As long as I can still pummel Lucario," Mewtwo stated.

"Are you kidding?! I pummel you!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that I should tell you now…" LuigiC trailed off.

"Tell us what?" Master Hand asked.

"Inside is a vacant lot," Luigicario said.

"Boos," Crazy said.

"At least he isn't shouting…" Therod said to Luigicario.

"IT'SA ME, CRAZEH HANDY!" Crazy randomly shouted.

"Scratch that," Luigicario stated.

At that moment, the postman from The _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ ran up to the group, handed Luigicario 2 letters, and ran off.

"That was so…" Master Hand began.

"AWESOMES!" Crazy said, finishing (incorrectly) what Master Hand said.

"I was _going _to say 'random,'" Master Hand said, annoyed at the crazy finishing.

"Well, let's start with Nianque's letter," Luigicario said, taking a letter from the two that he had.

_Lol... Interesting_

Crazy Hand: Your on a diet, I'm confiscating all your pizza! Take your anger out on the Smashers...  
Master Hand: Glue your self to the rightside of Crazy Hand's glove, Muhahaha!  
Lucario and Mewtwo: Do one of those fusion things that they do on TV.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Crazy shouted, before throwing bombs on Mewtwo and Lucario.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Lucario said while charging an Aura Sphere, then firing it at Crazy.

"Well we have no glue so I am safe," Master Hand said, before the same postman as before ran up, gave Therod a large bottle of glue, and ran off. "_That _is more than random," Master Hand said as Therod glued Master and Crazy together.

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"Good. I am spared from merging with this idiot," Mewtwo said.

"Well, next is from chidoriss," Luigicario stated, taking the final letter.

_I like this fic! Great job! Now, dares and questions!_

Crazy Hand:Have EVERY BIT of sugar ever made, EVERY energy drink, and bacon and greasy pepperoni with no pizza. RUN EVERYONE!

Everyone else:Go! run to the sugar crazy hand shelter!

now questions:

Crazy Hand:If Master Hand and Tabuu had a team battle against you, would you beat them? Everyone have a 450 foot chocolate chip cookie, except crazy, he's had enough sugar! LOL Bye!

"Thanks!" Luigicario said (or rather wrote into the story).

"YUMMEH!" Crazy yelled.

"But there is no way that you can eat all that in your life!" Master Hand said, before a now-familiar postman ran up, gave Crazy Hand a large package, and then left. "I am going to kill him…"

"YAY!" Crazy said as he opened the package and ate the contents.

"RUN!!" Luigicario shouted as a bomb shelter appeared.

"At least you aren't glued to him!" Master Hand said as Crazy started flying around randomly.

"EVERYONESHOULDFASTENTHEIRSEATBELTSRIGHTNOWBECAUSEI'MFLYING! YIPPEEEEEEEEEE…!" Crazy Hand said before going supersonic.

"Into the shelter!" Therod said as he and the others ran in and locked the door.

"Well, the question is for Crazy Hand so w-" LuigiC began.

**We interrupt this program for a special message from Crazy Hand.**

On the moon, Crazy was flying around as fast as possible for anything other than light.

"OHYEAH! ICANDOANYTHINGNOW! ICOULDWIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Crazy shouted, before a too-familiar postman ran up (somehow) and gave Master Hand a huge cookie, before running off.

**Back in the shelter.**

"These are huge cookies. I am impressed by that postman's delivery skill…" Therod stated.

"Well, I think that we are done, so Master Hand will vanish completely now.

**On the moon.**

Crazy was still flying, but Master Hand was no longer glued to him. Crazy then stopped right in his tracks, before he fell to the ground.

"Curse yous, Crashes!!" Crazy shouted, completely out of energy.

**Back in the shelter.**

"And now we're done," Luigicario said, as he and Therod vanished.

"Now that they are gone… DIE!!!" Lucario shouted before launching an Aura Sphere, thus ending the chapter.

_So Master Hand is now gone. Remember to review!_


End file.
